powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Coaster Force
Power Rangers Coaster Force is the 31st season of Power Rangers based off the 44th Sentai, Jettacosta Sentai Himitusranger. This is the first season with a team of college students, which was used for the 12th Sentai, Liveman. The events of this series will continue in Power Rangers Nitro. Production The series was shot as various campuses throughout California, with most interiors being sound stages. They also got licenses from Cedar Fair to use their ride names for the series. Plot The series follows 3 frat boys and their discovery that 2 of their closest "girlfriends" are not mortals, but androids who's past has been kept secret by Professor Charles Lashing, an engineering professor. He knows more, that ages ago, monsters walked the earth, but the Nitro Rangers (made up of the first students of Reefside High) sealed them away. Now their threat has risen again and plan to rise and bring eternal knight so their master, Vladsmir, can take his seat in Edinburgh, Scotland. To stop this, they must become the Power Rangers Coaster Force and learn from the quirks of all the types. Teddy-Flyers and Wingriders, Mel-Launch coasters, Seamus-Woodies and bobsleads, Fiona-airtime machines and vertical drop coasters, Peter-small coasters, and experimental rides. They are eventually joined by Takshiel and Stella (old coasters/Legacy). Cast Coaster Force Rangers Main Article: Coaster Force Rangers Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa Wild West Coasters Main Article: ''Wild West Coasters and Vengeance Coasters Other Characters * Jeff * Professor Charles * Kappa Sigma Tau ** Micheal Bolt ** Wallace Hightower * Auto Cop-Lucas/Laser * Wolf Pack Captives Vampires of Stradow ''Main Article: ''Stradun * Count Vladsmir ** Kosarin ** Jezella ** Doctor Anton ** Neco ** Wing-Bat ** General Quarzite *** Knights of Stradow *** Howling Guard *** Monsters Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (CF-Nitro) Transformation Devices * Ignition Lock (androids) * Transforming Frontier Rifle ** Multi Use Device: Jet Soul * Bitting Meaner (Vengeance Rangers) * Express Morpher (CF Red, CF Yellow, CF Orange) ** Multi Use Device: Coaster Train Individual Weapon and Team Weapon * Streak 2016 Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) * Wild West Hurricaner Cockpit Control Sword * Transformation Jet Blade (Coaster Force) * Magnum Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) Zords * Coaster Force Ultrazord ** Coaster Force Megazord *** Firehawk Zord (Red) *** Dolphin Zord (Blue) *** Python Zord (Green) *** Outlaw Zord (Yellow) *** Storm Zord (Orange) ** Mystic Coaster Megazord (Crimson and Navy) *** Dragon Zord (WW Red, Yellow, White) *** Mach Zord (WW Blue, Green) * Vengeance Megazord (Black, Silver, Gold) Episodes Excluding episodes 15 and 23, all these episodes have one word titles (but some are in two parts) # Exposed # Fellowship # Qualification # 1950's princess # Fionghuela # Blazin # Midterms # Escap-e, part 1 # Escap-e, part 2 # Temptation # Resignation # Daydream, Part 1 # Daydream, Part 2 # Reinstatement # Night Hours # Longing # Fragile # Regal # Awakening # Hurricane # Blackout, part 1 # Blackout, part 2 # Auld Lang Syne # Unearthed # Lost Behind the scenes This series has gone through many drafts between a college season and a season more like i have decided to use for Himitsuranger. The series has, although, kept green female, "Fiona" Furry 325, and an Orange ranger replacing pink (but male) Draft 1: "Big Bad Bettleborgs Style" The rangers were comics created by 3 girls (because Emotional Roller Coasters was 3 girls at the time). They were "born" during a thunderstorm and would stop a new evil that creeping on the university's door. At one point, along with their 3 guys (not boyfriends, but one pair would form a relationship) would become legendary rangers. Unlike this series, their mentor is a legendary ranger, Trent Mercer. In a "Super" Season, 5 car themed roller coasters would join the team (based off Turboranger). Draft 2: Coaster Sisters Saving Coaster Brothers In this version, it was Taylor Bybee (Coaster Studios) and Logan Joiner (Koaster Kids) created the androids, but were captured by Kingda Ka and the Thailung, leading to their sister's Rachel Bybee and Natalie Joiner to becomes mentors of the team. With fellow enthusiasts Charles Tolpy and Lindsay Yale, and good friend Gemi, the ever shifting squadron known as the Power Rangers Coaster Force. Draft 3: "Secret Rangers" This style is more similar to the EC story and the Hexagon Plan, using the Paramount Parks (Kings Island, Kings Dominion, Carowinds, Canada's Wonderland, CA's Great America) coasters: Firehawk-red (KI), Nighthawk-Yellow Assimilator dung Paramount years, painted Green and Furry 325 (Carowinds-female rangers), Patriot (CAGM) Vortex, painted crimson, and Twisted Timbers/Hurler (KD) would be the core team in the hands of Lauren Shiba (Kimberley Crossman). But, the brother of the guy who created them found the plans for them and created 3 more EC's based off Canada's Wonderland's Bolliger and Mabalrds: Behemoth (hyper, coaster over 200ft-Crimson), Leviathan (Giga, Coaster over 300ft-Navy F), and Ziz (Wing coaster, trains hang off track-gold)*. The 3 might have been a threat, but not as big as the main villains. The Present: "Frat Boys vs Vampires" This is titled this way as the male rangers (Red, Yellow, Orange) are in the Frat Kappa Sigma Tau (Turboranger easter egg). This series is based off the Lego Monster Fighters more and features a character having a daydream to the wild west. This series connects to Emotional Roller Coasters because they know the existence of more EC's (Excalibur and Steel Force for example). Their Mentor is based off the YouTuber Coaster Fanatic. They will meet the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers in an upcoming movie. Notes * First series with a roller coaster motif * first team of collage students * first time a ranger is a robot since RPM ** First team with multiple as the suits for Balance, Champ, and Raptor were not used * Second Wild West Team ** This marks the only appearance of the White Cyclone ranger suit as over its 60 episode arc, the first 18 episodes had White Cyclone, he was destroyed and replaced by the secondary rangers, before returning as the orange "6th ranger" in Block 28 * first time Blue and Green are female on the same team ** As Kayla is Cyan * First time a show has an opening for only 2 episodes since Ninja Steel ** However, this was because a mistake was noticed with Calvin's credit, not a special arc * Codes: ** CW= Canada's Wonderland ** CP= Cedar Point ** Knott's=Knott's Berry Farm ** KI=Kings Island ** *= Does not exist...yet (construction has started on a Dive coaster at the park, could this be Ziz?) * After fours years of no new Sentai, the series was finally rebooted with ''Misutikkushiatā Sentai Kamanger (Mystic Theater Squadron Masked Ranger) See Also * Emotional Roller Coasters-an Instagram comic series by 4 high school girls, inspiration * Jettacoasta Sentai Himitsuranger-Sentai Counterpart See Comparison Page